H2o just add water: scrips
by h2ofanfreakgothgirl919
Summary: just scrips for episodes of h2o just add water : i don't know exactly how to rate but i put t just in case


(Emma swimming)

Emma – awesome that's point two off my personal best

Cleo – Emma you were really motoring out there

Emma – I'll do better than that tomorrow give me two weeks and I'll be ready for

Regionals

Cleo – this is so cool

(Emma dives back in the water)

(Next scene at boating dock)

Zane – Cleo, hey Cleo, yes that Cleo I'm having some trouble here can you help

Cleo – I don't think so

Zane – come on, please the zodiac wont go and all I need you to do is pass me the tools

Cleo – I'm not good with boats

Zane – you'll be fine. It took me a while to realize that someone took my sparkplug

Cleo – so does it work without one?

Zane – no, no spark plug no spark. I was getting sick of that thing anyway

Cleo – why me I didn't steal your spark plug

Zane – because you're here Cleo, my dad will buy me another boat anyway I tell you

what if you get it going you can keep it.

Cleo – this isn't funny

Zane – are you kidding it works for me right Nate (they both laugh)

Cleo – Zane

Zane – looks like you'll have to swim for it Cleo (they both laugh again)

Cleo – this isn't happening

(Rikki jumps in and Cleo screams)

Cleo – is this supposed to be some sort of rescue because there's a fatal flaw here I don't mean to state the obvious but were just floating out to sea both of us

(Rikki shows Cleo that she has the spark plug)

Cleo – you took that

Rikki – Zane Bennett's a pig anything I can do to get under his skin cant be a bad thing

now can it

Cleo – cool thanks Rikki

Rikki – you know my name

Cleo – yah well, I've seen you around school since you arrived oh I mean I meant to say

hello and everything

Rikki – hold on

Zane – wahhhhhh (Cleo laughs)

Cleo – yah

Cleo – hey Emma want a ride

Emma – are you licensed?

Rikki – are you my mother

Rikki – want to go out to sea

Emma – isn't that dangerous in a boat this sized

Rikki – chill out

(Boat runs out of fuel)

Emma – are we chilled out yet?

Rikki – so were floating its not like were sinking

Emma – not yet

Rikki – I think were out of fuel, feel like paddling to that island

Emma – Mako Island forget it

Cleo – no one goes there its surrounded my sharks and reefs and mangroves.

Rikki – well its all we've got

(Next scene at Mako Island)

Cleo – how are we ever going to get back home

Emma – good question Cleo ask your friend

Rikki – don't put this on me

Emma – oh it was someone else's fault, someone else took this thing miles off shore you

two are lucky I've got this

Cleo – Emma's always really prepared

Rikki – oh I'm so happy for her (Emma gives Rikki a dirty look)

Emma – I'm not getting any signal we should get to higher ground

(Next part scene)

Rikki – do you have any idea where your going

Emma – just up I'm still not getting a signal

Cleo – maybe we won't get a signal what then what if we can't call anyone what if

nobody finds us what then

Rikki – we'll have to draw straws and decide which one of us the others will eat

Emma – that's not funny

Rikki – I'm relieving the tension

Cleo – your making it worse

Emma – come on

Emma – mind your step

Cleo – I can't do it its too slippery there has to be another way (Cleo falls and screams)

Emma – Cleo, Cleo, Cleo, Cleo

Cleo – I'm ok, I'm fine

Emma – can you climb up?

Cleo - no

Rikki – are you sure come on just try?

Cleo – I cant there's no way it's too steep

Emma – I've got to go down there

Rikki – are you crazy it doesn't make any sense if u

(Emma screams)

Emma – are you ok

Cleo – my leg hurts a little

Emma – it's probably just sprained

Rikki – woo

Emma – what are you doing here

Rikki – well you came down

Emma – you were meant to stay at the top and throw down a rope or something

Rikki – what am I a mind reader? And what rope

Cleo – shouldn't we concentrate on getting out of here

Emma – yep

Rikki – there's no way out

Emma – lets try here

Rikki – Wow this is like the cone of a, volcano

Cleo – its um not going to erupt is it?

Emma – it's been dormant for 20 thousand years I think were safe

Emma – look title rings the level of the pool rises and falls

Rikki – so

Emma – so its connected to the ocean there might be a way out

Cleo – I'm not going to like this

Cleo – Emma, Emma

Rikki – relax, just give her a minute

Emma – I was right its about a twenty second swim to the reef outside straight through

plenty of room we can all fit

Cleo – through there, no way

Rikki – come on Cleo theres no other way out you can do it

Cleo – I can't do it and besides I can't swim

Emma – everything will be fine

Cleo – how can you be sure

Rikki – listen to her Cleo what alterative do we have stay stuck down here forever

(Pool arises)

Cleo – wow

Emma – spooky

Emma – ok now take a deep breath

Cleo – that was more than twenty seconds

Rikki – relax we made it didn't we

Emma – I'm proud of you Cleo I know you could do it

Water police – this is the water police please make your way to the forty ladder at the rear

of the vessel

Emma – come on

(Next part scene at the beach, Sertori house and park)

Emma – woo

Kim – come on Cleo you can't stay in there forever

(Sprinklers turn on and Rikki turns into a mermaid)

Rikki – whoa

(Next scene at Sertori house)

Cleo – it was orange and covered with scales

Rikki – the minute I hit water I was water for a second

Cleo – I was a fish

Emma – what's going on?

Rikki – yah that's what I want to know

Rikki – is there anyone else here

Cleo – no my dad is at work and my sister and mom are shopping

Emma – ok what happened to us

Rikki – about ten seconds after we touch water we grow these

Cleo – and it vanishes when were dry and that's the same for you two right

Cleo – the tails are like

Emma – exactly like

Rikki – we look like mermaids

Emma – I told you before your not funny mermaids don't exist that's just too weird

(Nocks on door)

Cleo – oh no its Lewis he's helping me with biology today

Lewis – Cleo, Cle-o oh do I got the time wrong

Cleo – no I said nine but sorry something has come up

Lewis – like what

Cleo – just something important, but not so important that you need to know about it sorry Lewis I have to cancel

Lewis – oh maybe some other time

Cleo – Lewis your smart do you know anything about mermaids

Lewis – no not really

Cleo – oh ok sorry bye, what

Rikki – do you know anything about mermaids are you crazy

Emma – Cleo this is really serious something strange has happened to us we don't know

how and we certainly don't know why

Rikki – there is a way for us to find out more

Cleo – how

Rikki – we get back in the water

Cleo – no way not me

Rikki – I'm going I just don't think I should go alone any volunteers

(Next scene at privet part of the beach)

Emma – I'm not so sure about this

Rikki – its alright I am

Emma – that gives me not confidence what-so-ever

Rikki – about ten seconds right

Emma – yep

Both – one, two, three, four, five

Rikki – whaaaha

(Next scene at juice net café)

Cleo – Lewis what are you doing

Lewis – well you asked so I thought id do some research

Cleo – that's really nice its just you didn't need to do that

Lewis – I know but I've got way too much time on my hands, hey look I found some

really cool stuff

(Next scene at the park)

Lewis – mermaid myths have been around for at least three thousand

Cleo – and people really believe in that stuff

Lewis – yah, sometimes they were good almonds and sometimes they brought trouble

with them

Cleo – what kind of trouble, oh no

Lewis – just ignore him

Cleo – lets go back

Lewis – watch out

Cleo – ahh

Zane – nervous

Cleo – what do you want Zane

Zane – my father didn't appreciate having the water police nock on his door

Cleo – well you shouldn't have told me to keep the zodiac

Zane – I don't like people making me look bad Cleo especially chicks like you

Lewis – afraid of your dad you mean, Zane, sounds like your scared of him

Zane you think your better than me Lewis is that it

Lewis – almost everyone's better than you Zane live with it

Zane – tough guy, got yourself a protector have you Cleo you and whose army. Its not going to do you any good you know one of these days with or without Lewis, something really might happen to you, whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(last scene)

Emma – so we come out of the water and everythings back to normal when were dry like nothing ever happened

Rikki – but it did, ahh this is the best experience of my life I mean are there even words for that

Emma – I don't think so

Cleo – wait you'll never believe what just happened

Cleo – and it grows even more

Rikki – where's the extra water coming from

Cleo – I don't know

Emma – did I do that

Cleo – it wasn't me

Rikki – ok this is over the top I'm getting tingles now

Emma – all I did was

Rikki – ok why don't I get do cool stuff

Cleo – I don't think cool is the word its scary , but you should have seen the look one

Zane's face

Emma – this isn't funny we've got to keep this a secret from every one, we could end up

dissected or in the circus of something

Cleo – so this secret is just between the three of us

Emma – out secret our responsibility what ever happens were in this together

Rikki – it doesn't mean were married does it?

Emma – now that was actually funny


End file.
